


The Executive Elevator

by calie15



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen makes use of the executive elevator when he returns from a long trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Executive Elevator

Felicity stepped into the executive elevator ahead of Oliver. Once he crossed the threshold she pressed the button for the top floor. She glanced up at the numbers, watched as the ‘1’ appeared, then the ‘2’ and just as she turned to Oliver he was facing her and pushing her back against the elevator. Felicity gasped in surprised, watching as he turned his head to her and stopped the elevator’s ascent. “Oliver...”

“An entire week,” he began, lowering his head to her own and yanking her shirt from her skirt.

She grasped his forearms and panted at the implications of what he was doing. “But the elevator...”

“Has no camera, and no one is waiting for us to come up.” He pulled each button from it’s hole carefully, forcing his hands to be gentle with them when all he wanted to do was be rough. “And I am stuck in meetings until the sun goes down.”

The cool air hit her chest and she looked down to see her cleavage exposed. She was distracted from her open shirt by his mouth descending to her neck and his hands traveling up the back of her thighs. “But people...” She argued as she dropped her head back. His hands came in contact with her bare ass and then he lifted her, skirt riding to her hips as he guided her legs around his waist.

“No one will know,” he promised against the skin of her neck.

Felicity felt his hands at her chest, pulling the cups of her bra down, allowing her breasts to spill out. When his hands cradled them, fingers pinching at her nipples she bucked against him, crying out at the mix of pain and pleasure. He hiked her up higher so that her breasts were level with his mouth and then he drew one in, biting down, making her scream in shock, and then gently sucking on it. Felicity draped her arms over his clothed shoulders, and slid her fingers into his hair. For a moment she thought about attempting to slid his jacked off, find access to some of his skin, but then he took a small step back, leaving distance between their bodies while hers leaned back against the elevator wall. While his mouth still laved at her nipple and she stared at the top of the elevator, eyes rolling to the back of her head, his hand went beneath her skirt, slid past the elastic of her panties and slid over her wet slit. 

Oliver bit down on the tender flesh in his mouth when she cried out as he touched her clid, her body bucking in his arms. He took that opportunity to look up at her, noting the way her head tilted back and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Next he took in the parted shirt, her breasts falling over her bra, the skirt forced up to her hips because of her legs hugging his waist. An entire week away from his new relationship with Felicity had left him with a whole lot of pent up sexual frustration which had exploded the moment he was in the enclosed elevator. Seeing her now, wrapped around him, in pleasure, clothes pushed astray, he wanted to be inside of her, he needed to be. She was wet and he was impossibly hard. Dropping her to the ground he ignored her sound of protest and dropped his lips to hers as he fumbled with his belt. Small hands pushed his out the way, demanding some control. Oliver relented, but grabbed her hips and slammed her back.

Felicity grunted into his mouth as her back hit the elevator, but she didn’t lose sight of the main goal. She made quick work of his belt, button and zipper. She didn’t waste time with much else and shoved her hand into his boxer briefs, going straight for the prize. When her hand wrapped around his erection she squeezed it and pressed her hips against his in expectation. When his hand grasped her wrist and pulled it away she didn’t complain.

Oliver pulled himself out and again found her thighs, again lifting against the elevator wall. Pink nails fell to between her legs so that she could pull her panties to the side and he pushed the tip himself in once, pulled out, then he slammed into her, groaning as she cried out and he was enveloped in tight, wet heat.

“Oh god, Oliver,” she gasped, her body still trembling from the shock of having him stretch her so suddenly. “Hurry,” she whispered, time required it and she needed it.

Oliver wasn’t going to argue. He slipped each arm beneath her knees and splayed his hands over her ass to adjust the angle.

As he moved within, changing their position just slightly, she bit her lips, holding in the moans and whimpers that threatened to spill from them. Then he found it, deep within her, and he was slamming into her, over and over again. Felicity ignored the cramped feeling in her back, the couple of times her head banged against the wall, and the feel of his fingers digging into the flesh of her ass. All she could do was concentrate on the feel of him inside of her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge with hard, demanding thrusts. It wasn’t much time before she was digging her fingers into his clothed arms and biting her lips against a scream as she threw her head back. 

Oliver followed her moments later, panting as he released himself into her with a few shallow thrusts. Then slowly he pulled his arms from beneath his legs, wrapping them around her waist one at a time to hold her up, and leaning into her body with his forehead now pressed against hers. 

Felicity looked up at him with a smile, still panting, her legs still wrapped around him. He was growing softer inside of her now, but it was nice to still have him there. “Welcome home.”

“Best hello ever,” he said with a small smile and brought his lips to her own. The kiss was slow, nothing like their rushed coming together just minutes ago. Finally, she pushed at his chest, making him part from her.

“We need to get up there.”

Oliver nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a green handkerchief and handing it to her.

With the cloth in her hands she rolled her eyes and preceded to drop her legs from his hips with a small groan. “Such a gentleman. So glad you thought ahead.”

“Hey,” he said as he tucked himself away, “that’s an expensive handkerchief.”

Felicity fought a smile as she made quick working of cleaning herself. Walking into work with evidence of Oliver Queen on your thighs wasn’t the example she wanted to set. Once her clothes were in their proper place and Oliver had insisted her hair was fine, they released the elevator and ascended to the top floor. As Oliver predicted, the hall was empty. It was Diggle, sitting in the waiting area near her desk that she hadn’t expected. Felicity looked to Oliver for help, but he didn’t seem concerned in the least. “Diggle...” She started, flushing.

Diggle only sighed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t Felicity, I have a feeling one ramble from you right now might make me blush.”


End file.
